fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartfilia jest jedną z głównych bohaterów mangi i anime Fairy Tail. Wygląd thumb|left|120px|Lucy we własnym mniemaniu Lucy jest średniego wzrostu blondynką o brązowych oczach. Włosy zazwyczaj związuje w kitę z prawej strony, przewiązując ją wstążką. Na specjalne okazje zatrudnia jednak Raka, swojego Gwiezdnego Ducha. W przeciwieństwie do reszty bohaterów serii, Lucy bardzo często zmienia ubrania, a niektóre z nich (m.in. strój króliczka czy pokojówki) doprowadziły do tego, że nazywają ją Maniaczką Cosplay'u, szczególnie Bixlow. Wymiary Lucy na początku serii wynosiły 88-59-88, później jednak uległy zmianie na 86-58-87. Osobowość Lucy jest jedną z najbardziej stabilnych (o ile nie najstabilniejszą) psychicznie i emocjonalnie członkinią Fairy Tail, jako jedyna posiadająca odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku. Zazwyczaj również boleje nad głupotą i ignorancją współtowarzyszy. Lucy jest bardzo pewną siebie i swojego uroku oraz sexappealu osobą. Nie czyni z niej to jednak jednostki płytkiej. Wielką pasją Lucy są książki, a jej ulubionym pisarzem jest Kemu Zeleon. Sama nawet zaczęła pisać powieść, ale nie chce żeby ktoś o tym wiedział w gildii (co Happy oczywiście rozpowiedział). Lucy jest córką rodziny Heartfiliów, jedną z najbogatszych rodzin w kraju. Nie miała jednak bliskich stosunków z ojcem, którego określała mianem "najgorszego", za to bardzo kochała matkę. Po jej śmierci opuściła dom rodzinny i przez rok tułała się po kraju. Pomimo faktu, że technicznie rzecz biorąc, Lucy stoi ponad swoimi Duchami, to nie zmienia faktu, że ona bardzo je kocha swoje i chce ich szczęścia. Jej uczucia do Duchów są tak ciepłe, że wiele z nich, spotkanych przez nią podczas walk, postanowiło po opuszczeniu aresztowanych właścicieli, się do niej przyłączyć. Co ciekawe, Lucy, pomimo tego, że nigdy nie pokonała ani Gray'a ani Natsu, obaj boją się jej gdy jest w złym nastroju. Do tej pory jedyną osobą, która była w stanie to zrobić była Erza, wystarczająco silna, by swoje racje przypieczętować pięścią. Historia thumb|left|180px|Mała Lucy Lucy pochodzi z nieprawdopodobnie bogatej rodziny Heartfiliów. Jej rodzice początkowo byli biednymi członkami gildii kupców 'Love & Lucky', opuścili ją jednak, gdy Layla, matka Lucy, zaszła w ciążę. Imię dla nienarodzonej córki zaczerpnęli z nazwy swojej gildii, w słowie "Lucky" brakowało "k", powstała więc "Lucy". Lucy w rodzinnym domu miała bardzo dobre relacje z swoją matką oraz z służbą. Jej stosunki z ojcem były trudne. On, zapatrzony w swoją firmę i pomnażanie rodzinnego majątku, nie miał ani ochoty ani czasu na zbudowanie kontaktu z córką. Doszło nawet do tego, że potraktował ją jako przedmiot, by tylko za pomocą intratnego małżeństwa, rozszerzyć zasięg swojego finansowego imperium. Fabuła Saga Macao Saga Daybreak Saga Kołysanka Erza pojawia się pewnego dnia w gildii niosąc ze sobą pięknie udekorowany, olbrzymi róg potwora, którego pokonała w poprzedniej misji. Wzbudza ogólny popłoch i strach, ponieważ ma zwyczaj rozliczać wszystkich członków gildii z ich poczynań. Jednakże nie to jest celem jej przybycia. postanawia ona stworzyć drużynę, razem z Natsu i Grey'em, by pokonać jedną z Mrocznych Gildii, Eisenwald oraz jego głównego członka, Erigora, zwanego "Bogiem Śmierci". Ostatecznie mają spotkać się następnego dnia na stacji. Na stacji, Erza zaznajamia się z Lucy i chętnie przyjmuje ją do drużyny, ze względu na jej sukcesy (sfabrykowane przez Natsu). Gdy jadąc pociągiem, Natsu, jak zwykle, zaczyna dostawać mdłości w związku ze swoją chorobą, Erza postanawia "przynieść mu ulgę", pozbawiając go przytomności. Zaczyna opowiadać o celu podróży i o dziwnej "Kołysance", o której usłyszała podsłuchując rozmowę członków Eisenwaldu, gdy zatrzymała się w gospodzie w drodze powrotnej do domu. Docierają do stacji Onibas, gdzie Erza postanawia zdobyć nieco informacji. Jednakże, jak się okazuje, Natsu zostaje w pociągu, gdzie toczy pojedynek z Kageyamą. Erza zatrzymuje pociąg, po czym "wynajmuje" Magiczny Czterokołowy Wehikuł i podąża śladem Natsu. Jak się okazuje "Kołysanka" to flet stworzony przez Czarnego Maga, Zerefa, która ma moc zabijania, w momencie, którym ją ktoś usłyszy. Podążają do Oshibany, gdzie prawdopodobnie podąża Erigor i jego towarzysze. Rzeczywiście, w Oshibanie, gildia Eisenwald, przejęła już lokalną stację kolejową. Udało im się ich spotkać, jednakże Erigor się ulatnia, na poszukiwanie go ruszają Natsu i Gray, a za nimi, dwóch członków Eisenwaldu, Kageyama i Rayule. Erza i Licy zostają by walczyć z pozostałymi członkami gildii. Erza rusza do boju. Idzie jej bardzo dobrze, jej niezwykle szybki Requip wzbudza wrażenie w przeciwniku. Lucy, chcąc zrobić dobre wrażenie, przyzywa Kraba, jego "-ebi", wzbudza protest Erzy, która sugeruje mu mówienie "-choki". Po jakimś czasie Erza dochodzi do wniosku, że przeciwników ciągle jest za dużo. Zmienia zbroję na Zbroję Niebiańskiego Koła. Jej liczne miecze szybko pokonują przeciwnika. Gdy kończy, wysyła Lucy by znalazła Natsu. Sama, wykończona po prowadzeniu Wehikułu, odpoczywa. Gdy wymusiła informacje z jednego z członków Eisenwaldu, wybiega na zewnątrz i każe wszystkim ludziom w okolicy uciekać. Wzbudza to ogólną panikę, ale Erza twierdzi, że woli żeby byli oni spanikowani, ale żywi. Spotyka Erigora, wyznaje jej on prawdę na temat swojej misji. Chce on zagrać "Kołysankę" na Regularnym Spotkaniu Mistrzów Gildii w Clover. Po czym tworzy wietrzną barierę wokół stacji, i wrzuca Erzę do środka. Erza spotyka się z Grayem i wspólnie idą znaleźć Nats i Kageyamę, który posiada zdolność zdejmowania zaklęć. Odnajdują go przy Natsu, jednakże jeden z jego twoarzyszy z gildii, ciężko go rani, tym samym, Drużyna Natsu traci jakąkolwiek możliwość wydostania się ze stacji i zapobiegnięciu tragedii. Jak się okazuje, Happy zdobył od Virgo Klucz jej Bramy, jest to o tyle ważne, że Virgo może tworzyć podkopy w ziemi. Erza tuli Lucy swoim twardym uciskiem. Po wydostaniu się ze stacji ruszają w stronę Erigora. Natsu z pomocą Happy'ego dogania go i atakuje. Walczą. Natsu zwycięża. Erza i pozostali dołączają do Natsu, ale Kageyama kradnie wehikuł i podąża do Clover. Za nim Drużyna Natsu. Docierają do Clover. Potwór z Kołysanki, pomimo tego, że Kageyama ostatecznie nie zagrał na Flecie. Do walki staje Natsu Erza i Gray. Pokonują potwora, ale razem z nim wysadzają w powietrze miejsce Regularnych Spotkań Mistrzów Gildii. Saga Wyspa Galuna Saga Wieża Niebios Saga Festiwal Walk Saga Oracion Seis Saga Edolas Aktualne Odcinki Lucy i reszta Fairy Tail świętują powrót Lisanny. Pod koniec zabawy, gdy niemalże wszyscy już spią, podchodzi do śpiącego rodzeństwa i uśmiecha się. Martwi ją za to trochę niespokojny sen Natsu, ale gdy podeszła bliżej i zobaczyła, że on się uśmiecha, to odetchnęła z ulgą. Zaraz potem Natsu jednym ze swoich silnych ciosów wysyła ją w powietrze, aż ostatecznie ląduje w jednym z licznych kanałów Magnolii. Magia i Zdolności thumb|200px|Klucze Lucy Magia Gwiezdnych Duchów (ang. ''Celestial Magic jap. 星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Lucy ma możliwość przyzywania Gwiezdnych Duchów, za pomocą specjalnych Kluczy, otwierających Bramy odpowiedniego Pałacu. Klucze można podzielić (w zależności od rzadkości i mocy) na dwa rodzaje: Złote, tzw. Klucze Zodiakalne oraz Srebrne, które można kupić w każdym sklepie. '''Złote Klucze *'Wodnik' (ang. Aquarius), otwiera Bramę Nosicielki Wody. *'Byk '(ang. Taurus), otwiera Bramę Złotego Byka. *'Rak' (ang. Cancer), otwiera Bramę Wielkiego Kraba. *'Panna' (ang. Virgo), otwiera Bramę Dziewicy. *'Strzelec' (ang. Sagittarius), otwiera Bramę Łucznika. *'Lew' (ang. Leo), otwiera Bramę Lwa. *'Baran' (ang. Aries), otwiera Bramę Białego Jagnięcia. *'Bliźnięta' (ang. Gemini), otwiera Bramę Bliźniąt, Gemi i Mini. *'Skorpion' (ang. Scorpio), otwiera Bramę Skorpiona. Srebrne Klucze *'Zegar' (ang. Horologium), otwiera Bramę Wielkiego Zegara. *'Krzyż' (ang. Crux), otwiera Bramę Południowego Krzyża *'Mały Pies' (ang. Nicola), otwiera Bramę Małego Psa, Plue *'Lira' (ang.'' Lyra''), otwiera Bramę Liry. '''''Połączony Atak (ang. Unison Raid): Użyty razem z Juvią. Ich magia połączyła się, powodujący olbrzymie zniszczenia (Juvia = woda, Lucy = Wodnik). Uranometria: Podczas sagi Oracion Seis, Hibiki, użył swojej Magii Archiwum, by przenieść to zaklęcie do głowy Lucy. Za pomocą specjalnej inkantacji, przyzywa ona 88 ciał niebieskich, powodujących olbrzymie zniszczenia. Kopniak Lucy: To nic innego, tylko zwykły kop z wyskoku. Broń/Przedmioty: Bat: Lucy wyznaje zasadę, że jej Duchy nie są tarczą więc walczy razem z nimi używając bicza z crackerem w kształcie serca. Fleuve d'étoiles (fr. Rzeka Gwiazd): Lucy dostała go od Virgo, gdy skończyła się jej moc. Pochodzi on z ze Świata Nebiańskich Duchów, a precyzując z konstelacji Eridanusa, Rzeki. Po walce z Byro Lucy zatrzymała go dla siebie. Okulary Do Czytania, Siła Wichrów: Lucy, jako maniaczka czytania posiada specjalne okulary, które umożliwiają jej czytanie nawet kilkanaście razy szybciej niż normalnie. Główne Walki *z Natsu Dragneel VS Vulcan = WYGRANA *VS Duke Everlue = WYGRANA *z Erza Scarlet VS członkowie Eisenwald = WYGRANA *VS Sherry Blendi = WYGRANA *VS Angelica = PRZERWANA *VS Juvia Loxar wraz Sol = PRZEGRANA *z Juvia Loxar VS Vidaldus Taka = WYGRANA *z Loke VS Bixlow = WYGRANA *z Drużyną Światła i Drużyna Natsu VS Oracion Seis = PRZEGRANA *z Hibiki Laytis VS Angel = WYGRANA *z Natsu Dragneel, Happy i Gray Fullbuster Vs Zero = PRZEGRANA *z Natsu Dragneel VS Hughes i Byro = WYGRANA *z Gray Fullbuster, Loke, Coco i Edolas Fairy Tail VS Królewska Armia Edolas = WYGRANA Ciekawostki *Pierwotnie, miała przywoływać duchy za pomocą kart, ponieważ było to już wykorzystane w "Card Captor Sakura", Mashima zrezygnował z tego projektu na rzecz kluczy. *Główne gagi serii są skupione na Lucy **Jej powroty do domu **Ostrzeżenia miejscowych rybaków by nie chodziła po brzegu chodnika bo wpadnie do kanały **Utrata ubrań niemalże w każdej z serii **Niekończący się brak pieniędzy na czynsz, przez co Drużyna Natsu często musi brać dziwne zlecenia, jak praca w kawiarni czy występ w teatrze *Jest aktualną vice Miss Fairy Tail, przegrała tylko z Erzą *Według Byro, magia Lucy ma te same podstawy co Anima, stworzona przez Fausta. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail